destinies help
by maverick9871
Summary: This story starts after Naruto and Ino choice. The gods of creations screw up and its up to naruto to fix things along with the help of his friends. Naruto,starwars,yyh,bleach,gundamwing,finalfantasy,startrek, and several other crossovers. Mostly Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

I dont own Naruto, starwars, gundam wing, bleach, dbz, Final fantasy yuyuhakasho, startrek, or anything else I feel like trying to include in this story.

NOTICE

This story is a combination story of all my other stories and a few I am working on and have not posted yet so if you see me use something from my other stories like the city in Makia from Naruto and Ino choice or some of, jedi master Naruto, and weapons from pheonix, trinity, and other stories of mine so be warned but this will be one good story that will start off a little bumpy and have timeskips but I will go back when it gets important and flashback to what happens so I hope you enjoy it. Its the first time I think any author has ever tried this.

Two woman walked into a white castle in the fox district of Makia and walked to the thrown room of the kindom and all conversation in the room stopped and a man with blond hair and blue eyes said "Can I help you."

One lady with black hair and about 16 years old looking said "Yes. My name is Fate and this is my sister Destiny. We are the gaurdians of the lord of creation. Im sure the kitsune informed you about what we do when he gave his thrown to you lord Naruto."

Naruto said "Yes, he informed me that there were gaurdians that made sure that all life lives in the restrictions. Ieach gaurdians is responsible for what they are named. What is it you have come to my humble district that needs your service."

The second lady with white hair said "Our brothers, Chaos and Balance have always had a fued with each other because they try to cancell out the other for there own selfish reason. There ambitions has caused a situation to happen that will eventually destroy all of creation and have to start agian. We dont want to see that happen so my sister here and I have decided to use what we call the exemptions to correct this problems. Thats where you come in Lord Naruto."

Naruto looked at them and asked "What do you mean."

Fate said "When you were born neither Destiny or Myself interferred in your life because of the burden your father put on you. As you know we have to rule over multiple dimensions and in each one of those dimensions you have always been an exemption that could alter any fate or destiny that we had set out and change it for the better. There are few people like that but we have always had respect for you so we let you do what you saw fit to do. That is why you were allowed to travel back in time with your wife Ino in this dimesion and change the fates of all your friends. Even though you could not save konoha in any dimension because it was set to fall you did change its people."

A man with red hair and a kanji for love walked up and said "Yes, he did that for me and my siblings, I am the lord of the raccoon sector, My name is Gaara, may I listen in."

Destiny smiled and said "Yes and so can the ones outside the room because we need thier help also. Thats why we sent for them"

Naruto said "Come in now." and a door open on the side of the room and Ino, Tenten, Haku, Hinata, Sakura, Temari, Anko, Yugito, Yukie all came in along with Tsunade, Jaraiya, Arashi, Kiba, Shino, Shizune, Kankuro, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, and Choji.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and said "Ok, now that they are here why dont you tell us what you need."

Ino asked "Who are they Narukun."

Naruto said "Gaurdians of the lord of creation. This is Fate and Destiny. They need our help with something because thier brothers Chaos and Balance have screwed up and may wind up destroying all creation. That sum it up right."

Fate said "Yes. Now that everyone is up to speed we can explain whats to happen. As we said we rule over all dimensions. In some dimensions Naruto has different mothers but always the same father. He gets some special powers from his mothers but in most he is Shizunes son like he is in this one. He is always Arashi son and always the grandson of Jaraiya and Tsunade. Now what has happened is our two brothers trying to eliminate the other because of thier fued has thrown all dimensions together and will start at the next point in time an important event happens. The event will be the sealing of Kyuubi in Naruto as a baby in that new timeline that has all dimension in it. Everyone with me so far."

Shikamaru said "So basically the next time the sealing happens in a dimension it is like mixing everything together at one time instead of keeping it seperate."

Destiny said "Yes, exactly right. When this happens all the evils Choas uses in other dimension will be present for the first time throughout the universe. Our brother balance has also sent all the good in each of his universes to battle the evil. Problem is some of the good are evil in one dimension and some of the evil are good in others. The problem is this has created a huge problem because now neither Chaos or Balance can fix it since they screwed up and all the fates and destiny of everyone in the universes are about to be destroyed because of it."

Fate said "To fix this Destiny and I have decided to use Naruto because of his independant nature in all fates and destinies and we chose the Naruto from this dimension to be the primary spirit but we know even with the power he has it wont be enough to do it alone so we want to use all of you in this room to help him. Each of you are an important part of the puzzle. Now even with 4 demons here there wont be enough power and abilities to correct this big of a problem." looking at Gaara, Ino, Yugito, and Naruto.

Destiny said "We are going to give you all the powers and abilities you have from other dimensions and the knowledge of how to use these abilities and send all of you back to live in the new dimension. You will have your knowledge from life here and what happened in your timeline and will keep what ever status you have now so when you go to that timeline Naruto wont have Kyuubi in him but he will have all of his demon powers though they will be weakend because he will have to train them but it will take work to get strong or stronger. We wont be able to do anything else after we give you these powers and abilities though I should say you will have a 5th demon also. Hinata in some dimensions became Nibi instead of Ino. You will have to decide what to do with her new power then."

Naruto said "How can we help solve all the problems of the Universe just from our home of Konoha."

Fate said "Simple. In some timelines you along with others went to different planets and you will have the knowledge of this as well to help you and we will cheat a little and give you a ship you got in a dimension called Pathfinder. Inside the ship will be the main targets we want you to either take, destroy or protect depending on what it is and what you think is best."

Sakura asks "Do we have a choice."

Destiny said "No. If we cant get your help to do this then all life everywhere will end in less then 20 years so you have no choice but to help or die anyways. You might be able to even save Konoha finally."

Shikamaru went into his thinking pose and after a few moments said "If this works how will we change things. We cant do much until we are at least 5 years old because are bodies wont be able to really do much else."

Naruto said "What about our children and our marriages and families we have here. Im sure I am not married to all my wives in other dimensions if what you said is true so then some of our children were never born in them."

Fate said "That is correct but that is one of the reasons we chose this dimension to use your spirits from. You children that will remain here in Makia will stay yours and you can come back like you did in this timeline for you wedding. Since time is meaningless here they wont age anymore then they have already until you want. That means you are all still married to who you are married and your children are the same. Once the time lines back up you can bring your children there and it will just be like it normally is or as best as you set things up. We wont lie to you. You are going to be stronger and smarter then almost everyone or everything in the universe your going to and if you want to get cocky feel free. Its your rights to have fun as long as you stop the evils and good enough so we can balance them to the right amounts and also teach our brothers not to screw up."

Naruto nodded and asked "what is the next important event that cant be changed after the sealing of Kyuubi."

Destiny said "The clouds kidnapping of Hinata."

Naruto nodded and said "After that."

Fate said "The Uchiha Massacre

Naruto said "Still to soon, what about after that."

Destiny said "Mizuki wanting the scroll and after that the chunnin exams."

Naruto smiled and said "Thats just right to save Konoha." getting everyone attention and Haku asked "What do you mean Narutokun."

Naruto said "Simple, If we have to do missions for fate and destiny like they asked it wont be a simple thing becuase we have a whole universe to deal with. I know from me and Ino going back in time and the fact the kidnapping and the Uchiha massacre nothing can be done in that time really so I was thinking since me and Ino change alot of history from our first timeline by going back to the day after the gennin test at the accademy then if we return the day before and get the old man to let us take the test that I know I can convince him to do then we can set everything up to stop Orochimaru and Sasuke. After that we have Itachi and his lackies and probably a few other things that will be different."

Gaara said "But at the age of 5 me and my siblings will still be in Suna."

Yugito said "And I will be in cloud."

Haku said "I will be with Zabuza."

Anko said "I will still be just returned from Orochimaru and under ABNU watch and interigation." looking down

Naruto thought for a moment and smiled and said "October 10, 5 years after Kyuubis attack. Since we will have our knowledge and skills, even though our boddies wont be able to do much Yugito being a demon and Gaara being one means we should still be able to go at least as far as a chunnin at that age in a day. Haku, can you make it to wave country where Tazuna lives by that date."

Haku thought back to her life and said "Yes."

Naruto said "Does Anko have to be Orochimaru apprentice."

Fate said "Yes, That is destined to happen."

Naruto nodded and said "I dont know if we can do anything for Zabuza but we can try." Naruto looked at the two woman and said "can anyone else have thier memories from this timeline."

Fate said "Not while alive because they might change more then they should. We can only trust this group. In fact your grandparents and mother wont remember."

Naruto said "Is there any way we can let them remember when we want them to after we feel its safe about the past life and also about this."

Destiny thought for a moment and said "Yes but it will take a key phrase to be said by one of you."

Sakura asked "Can it be anything."

Fate said "It would have to be something no one else would know or say."

A man who was hidding agianst the back wall said "**it should be all hail the fox lord of Makia Naruto Kazama since no mortal would know or say that except those from this timeline."** making everyone turn.

Naruto said "I think your right Kyuubi."

Destiny said "Deal, that will be the phrase but they wont be able to remember until you return at the time of the gennin test or after."

Everyone nodded and Shikamaru said "What will our other skills be, if I might aske."

Fats smiled and said "You will know when you get there." cryptically.

Naruto sighs and said "So, now that we know pretty much everything, what about our ship and will it have food and supplies for us to make the trips."

Destiny said "Your ship will be hidden where you your grandfathers jedi temple was on the Gaurdian estates. You all will know where the estate is and Naruto will know where the temple is and it will be under a powerful genjutsu that wont reveal until you all get together. Understand."

Arashi said "Can I at least remember whats going to happen so that way when I get back here and be with my grandkids while there gone.

fate said "yes, Yukie wont remember until you return also since they are not fighters which is what you will need. Just give them the saying and they will remember everything and also thier kids."

Naruto said "Haku wont be with us at the time also. I was planning on picking her up in wave."

Fate said "we already realised that. It was fated to happen." with a smile on her face.

Destiny got one as well and said "Fulfill your destiny Naruto Kazama." making everyone facefault.

Naruto said "I thought I was not messed with by either of you."

fate said "your not but we changed it for only this meeting. Cya." and in a flash everyone saw a white light and then when each could see agian they were all as babies in Konoha.

Naruto looked up at the Kyuubi and his dad and the Shinigami and Naruto said in baby talk "you still owe me $20 from that poker game shini."

The shinigami blinked and looked at the baby and smirked realising what has happened and said "Arashi, your kids got balls but I dont have to pay babies."

Arashi blinked and looked at his son as the memories hit from the other timeline and Naruto flipped the Shinigami the bird and made the Kyuubi laugh, Shinigami sweatdrop and Arashi smirk even though hes about to die and said "Goodluck son and kick some ass for dad. Give the snake bastard one for me."

Naruto gave him the thumbs up and then Arashi died.

History repeats almost normal until October 10, 5 years later. The only exception were all of the attacks on Naruto failed before he was hurt by the person being a clutz or something and knocking themselfs out for ABNU to come and get.

A little 5 year old Naruto comes out of hiding in the back yard of the Guardian estates and soon sees everyone else coming as well. Gaara and his siblings, yugito, team 8,9,10 and sakura walk up.

Naruto asked "Everyone remember."

Ino said "Of coarse we all remember. Have you found any of your new abilities yet."

Naruto held out his hand and a giant boulder lifted off the ground and Naruto said "Yeah, I got all the knowledge of all battle experiences and strengths. What about you guys."

Shikamaru slaps his hands together then touches the ground and a white light could be seen and then two 9 millimeters appeared and Shikamaru picked them up and pointed them around with one eye closed and said "Oh, yeah."

Naruto blinked and said "Alchemy, if I remember right Lee is also one."

Lee nodded and did the same thing but this time a pair of leg weights came out of the ground.

Naruto did it also and had a hiraishin kunia come out of the ground. He asked "Who else has force powers."

Tenten said "I do." and everyone else looked around wondering what they where talking about.

Shino said "I as well do Naruto" making himself float a little off the ground.

Just then the Hokage walked up with Anko and said "So whats going on here."

Naruto said "Let me guess Ankochan, he would not let you come."

Anko blinked and said "No Narukun, he said he needed proof that I was comming to meet you since I am still on probation. In fact I did not remember until this very day."

Naruto looked at the third and said "Old man, I know you have a lot of questions but you wont get no answers. Not until we return."

The third looked around and said "What do you mean Naruto and why are all of you hear.

Naruto sighed and said "If I tell you something that there is no way I should normally know, would you give us the benifit of the doubt while I tell the rest." winking at Ino

The third thought for a moment and said "Fine, but it has to be something you definately should not know."

Naruto turned looking at him and his eyes where in a diamond shape and he said "I am the son of Arashi Kazama, the youndaime Hokage of konoha and my mother is named Shizune Kazama. This is her families bloodline but she never activated it. She is currently with my grandmother on my fathers side Tsunade who is probably beating the shit out of my grandfather who is peaking on them Jaraiya. We have training to do that no one in Konoha can see yet. We will be back in time for our class graduation exams and have Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma waiting to be our sensies. By the way, use Kagebunshin for your paperwork. That good enough or you need more."

The look on the thirds face was priceless and he said "How do you know this and are you sure about Tsunade and Jaraiya."

Naruto nodded to Ino who went through some handseals behind the Hokage and slumped to the ground. The third was in a daze for a few minutes until he slumped on the ground and a moment later Ino started to stir. She looked at Naruto and said "He will remember seeing us all and what you said but he will have a headache."

Naruto thought for a moment and said "Well lets find this ship." and walked toward the garden and then bumped into something and a distortion effect happened and the spot Naruto hit suddenly rippled and disappeared and a ship, like a cross between the melinium falcon and the ebon hawk, appeared. Naruto raised an eyebrow and Tenten said "I rememer this ship."

Naruto said "So do I." and walked around it and then touched a spot on the ship and a boarding ramp lowered.

Naruto walked up the ramp and said "Lets go." Everyone looked around and memories of spaceships entered thier minds but not this ship. They all walked on board.

Tenten lead everyone instinctively to the lounge and said "Buckle up." as walked to the front of the ship where Naruto was going through the preflight checklist.

Tenten asked "How do we know what were doing. I know in our life we never been on this ship but it seems as if I spent alot of time on it. Also the skills I have are like a part of me but I never knew them."

Naruto sighed and said "Its the same for me. I got other skills I did not show yet. Something called magic and also something to do with being a soulreaper or Shinigami. I have several memories of that and using them in battle. I think fate and destiny gave us all our training and battle memories and necessary skills. I think they made me the leader though because it seems like I know what everyones skills are. Hinata, Ino and Sakura are all 3 magic users like me. Neji, myself and Haku are soul reapers not to mention all the jutsu and sealing knowledge I have for some reason. I also can use my bloodline to use plants but also water because of the force and other things. Shikamaru is a techhead, whatever that is but I know its important. Kiba is a gunfighter or something like that. Also neji, lee, shino, kiba, gaara and myself also have some wierd machine we pilot but I dont know what they are. Thats just the beginnin of what I can figure out. Theres more but I dont know what they are because they are to strange right now."

Tenten sighed and said "Lets get haku, I want to build my light...saber."

Naruto blinked and said "How come I know what that is. This is wierd. Anyways, tell everyone were leaving."

Tenten nodded and walked back to the others and everyone had looks of confusion and understanding on thier faces and tenten said "I know, anyways, were lifting off."

Everyone checked thier belts and then a tilting could be felt and a blast sound could be heard. After flying for about 20 minutes Naruto came out of the cockpit and said "Hakus below us. Were hovering right now above the trees so I got to get her in here so we can leave the planet." as he walked to the ramp and opened it. Haku was standing on a tree limb and looked tired and Naruto threw a cable down and Haku grabbed it before Naruto hit a button and the cable started to pull her up into the ship.

Haku when she made it inside said "So it was not a dream and its all real then."

Naruto said "Yes. You ready."

Haku nodded and walked in and everyone smiled as Naruto said "We will look at our logs to see whats first after were in space." and went to the front of the ship.

Sakura looked around and said "Is anyone else feeling out of place but also comfortable knowing and not knowing."

Hinata sighed and waved her hands and 2 tails and fox ears appeared and said "How do you handle the itch."

Ino said "use one tail to scratch the other." knowing exactly what she was refering to as she drops hers

Yugito said "or take a nice long bath but dont use a towle afterwards or it ruffles the fur." and joins them without the henge

Gaara said as he dropped his "What is our best coarse of action."

Shikamaru said "Wait till we see what our missions are then decide. No use changing plans after we see what they are. Its would be to trouble...some." as he looks at a computer on the side of the compartment and gets up and walks over and sits down at it and starts using it like it was made of him.

Tenten said "Naruto said he had knowledge of all of our skills somehow and he called shikamaru a techhead."

Naruto yelled down the hallway "Anyone got a destination in mind."

Shikamaru yelled "I got one for you. Look in the navicomputer for something called space colony 195 in the Beta quadrant."

Naruto said "Got it, Its just a weeks travel from here. why there shikamaru."

Shikamaru said "We got a couple of gundams to steal before thier destroyed by a group called oz that captured them and studing them but our mission wont start for 3 months according to this. Also its our first mission and they will help with the others."

Choji smiled and said "I remember them. This is going to be fun."

Kiba smiled and said "I get to blow shit up." making all the woman look at him like he was crazy.

Suddenly 5 other voices said together "BLOW SHIT UP." and all of them male.

Sakura said "Naruto, check the navicomputer and find a planet close to there that we can train on until its time for our mission. We need to know what we can do and not before we go into battle and we also need to train."

Naruto was quite for a moment and said "got it, according to this theres one only about a half a days travel from where we need to go. Everyone owwwwww. What the hell just happened. I feel heavier."

Shikamaru said "3 times normal gravity. This will help us train while we travel. Get use to it."

Haku said "Remind me to freeze your balls off when I can move agian." as she was pushed into the chair she was in from the gravity.

Everyone agreed.

_**TIMESKIP the day before graduation **_notice, I will tell about the missions they did when it gets important.

The third sat in his office with all the clan heads of Konoha and mrs. Haruno and Dustin. They were waiting to find out what happened to thier children who were said to return this day.

Hiashe looked at the third and said "When will my daughter and nephew arrive Hokagesama." looking pissed off which is a new look for a Hyuuga.

The third opened his mouth to speak when suddenly a 2 loud boom was heard outside and everyone ran to the window looking to see what that noise was and did not see anything until several whinning noises could be heard from the sky.

Meanwhile at the accademy Mizuki was sitting in the bathroom getting ready for the day when suddenly a little ball appeared in his lap. He blinked and it exploded covering his in all kinds of paint. Inside the council chambers, everyone that was weighting on the clan heads and the Hokage to arrive for the daily meeting saw an item appear in the middle of the room covering everyone in paint as well.

Back in the Hokages office, the third said "Roof. Now." and everyone leaf shushined to the roof and were greeted by the site of a new moon in orbit above the planet as well as 7 wierd looking ships things were coming out of the sky. 6 looked somewhat humminoid while the last one was the ship.

Inoichi said "What is that."

They all watched as one of the falling things transformed and speed toward the village at increadible speed and then pulled up and landed after transforming back to look huminoid just beside the forest of death and everyone could see the chest of the machine open up and someone jump out of it.

The third said "ABNU, I want..."

He was stopped when suddenly a huge white light covered that area of and then the machine started to sink into the ground but could not see why."

The other machines slowly went to the same area and dissapeared as they landed. By now everyone in the village had seen them landing and then the last craft could be seen landing in the same area and disappearing.

Hiashe asked "Whats going on and what are those. Some kind of summons."

A voice from behind them said "No, those were our gundams and the pathfinder. We just got back and brought a few things down from our base." making everyone turn to the site of a blond hair kid about 13 years old but looked to be about 5'9 and wieghed about 160 lbs but all muscle and he had on a pair of black pants and a black shirt and some body armor that was also black across his chest. He had 3 whisker marks on each side of his face and blue eyes.

The third asked "Naruto, is that you."

Naruto who had his crossed took a step and disappeared at speeds everyone had trouble seeing and said with his arm around hiashe shoulder "Yeah old man, were back and boy was it ever a trip." shocking everyone with his speed and causing them all to jump away in shock.

Hiashe finally calmed himself enough and said "Uzumaki, where..."

Naruto said "Kazama, if your going to call me by my name call me by my family name Kazama. As for where my wife is and neji, They should be here right about..." Naruto jumped back as a huge crater appeared where he was a moment ago and a pink haired girl who was just a little shorter then Naruto with leather pants and a pink tanktop stood.

She stood up and said "Narutokun, why the hell did you and the other guys have to bring your toys with you."

Naruto said "We wanted to make sure we had our stuff incase we wanted to blow shit up, sakuhime."

Sakura glared at him and said "God im glad none of the kids got your since of humor. I would have to hit them."

A gruff voice said "But sakura, you know you like to blow shit up just as much as we do. Especially after what that borg chick said about pink hair being unna..."

He was stopped by Naruto who had his hand over his mouth and naruto said "Kiba. Dont finish that sentance or she will call Shiva on you agian."

Kiba who had a leather jacket and a pair of black pants on just shook his head yes.

Two figures with black cloaks came walking up and a calm male voice said "Hello father." as he held up his arm and several bugs flew to one of the men and landed on the mans hand.

The second figure walked over and said "Narukun, after all these years you still have not learned to control Sakuras temper. Shame Shame, though it is more fun in the bedroom." as she pulled the hood down and showed everyone Tenten.

Hiashe finally having enough said "Where is my daughter demo..."

A hand appeared at his throught and a calm female voice said "Now, now father. I know you were not about to call my husband a demon, though I suppose that it depends on your point of view. If you want I can reeducate you on the ways of the universe." with a gleam in her eye that promised extreme pain wearing a black pair of pants and a black shirt and had a little armor also.

Everyone felt cold chills run down thier back by the look in the girls eyes but everyone could tell she was a Hyuuga. A man was beside her and he had a sword on his hip and he was also a Hyuuga and he said "Hello Uncle. Its been a while." in a voice that even set the third on ends and a scream was heard saying "My youthful friends. Lets quit playing around with everyone. I want to train."

Everyone sweatdropped and looked at the kid who said that who was dressed exactly like Gia and except he had a long green duster also. Next to him was a 13 year old kid who had a cig in his mouth, and he had a pair of sunglasses on and said "Its to troublesome to explain. I cant wait to work on the mansion."

Naruto said "Right, everyone. Go to the mansion and set up the defences as well as the transport beacon and check for anything that should not be here. I will stay and explain everything to them and then head to makia to check on the kids and make sure dads not spoiling them and make sure Kyuubi, Nibi, Sibi and Shukaku are taking care of the lands. Shikamaru, make sure you hook up with Data so he and the droids can notify us if anyone enters this system, Have him take the base to the other side of the moon and put up the defensives. Also make sure the nanites are into the new security sytem."

Shikamaru interupts him and aske "With or without the zero system."

Naruto said "With. They have helped each of us. We have pissed Chaos and Balance enought that Fate and Destiny have fixed most of the problems. The only places we have left is this area but those two will probably throw everything they can at us. I will meet you all as soon as were done and be ready to goto the accademy and no real skills. Help choji with the cargo and the vaults. Elites, head out."

All the kids screamed "Hai." and where gone in different shushins shocking everyone.

Naruto turned and said "lets go to your office old man, we have a lot to talk about and a war to prepare for." as he disapeared in a swirl of flames.

Sakuras mother asked "What just happened."

The third seemed to come out of his thoughts and said "I dont know but Im going to find out." and started to his office.

Inoichi stopped by hiashe and said "Did you see that."

Hiashe nodded and said "Yes, thier power and precision are those of someone who has been fighting for a while. I dont know what has happened and with the way he talked it seems hes the leader so if were going to find out we have to go through him." and followed the third along with the others.

When they got into the room several chairs where comming out of the floor and several seals were around the room and the third asked "Naruto, what are these seal and how did these chairs appear like this."

Naruto finished the seal he was on and said "Privacy seals so Danzo and the rest of the assholes as well as Orochimarus spies dont hear what we have to talk about. As for the chairs I used my bloodline to grow them. There all done." and went through some handseals and said "Privacy of the elements seal." and the room was covered in 10 colors before returning to normal and Naruto took a seat and said "So where do we start."

The third took his seat and said "Perhaps you should start from the beginning."

Naruto looked around the room and saw everyone nod and he said "Fine but its a lot to take in and will sound like lies but I can prove it all and please wait till the end to ask questions. It all started when the leaf village along with our ally Suna had been destroyed by Orochimaru and then a group called Atasuki who were after the 9 demon lords. They got eight but we had kept them from Kyuubi long enough to defeat them but the cost was total ruin. Ino and I made a choice because of an offer Kyuubi made and went back in time to our gennin days to change fate. It worked enought to stop orochimaru but when the truth of my heritage came out the town wanted for my families bloodline to be reproduced so they enacted the clan restoration law. Everything went well for a while until Iwa and thier allies attacked us. Our losses soon went up and up. You died, Tsunade who became Godaime Hokage died with Jaraiya because of the council being fools and then I was named Rokadiame. At that time we had less then 1000 ninja. I sent the villagers to what i thought would be a safe ally with one of my wifes home country but Mist allied with Iwa and ambushed thier ships and killed them all. Then they had us trapped inside the village for a while until I lead one final assault. We knew it would be a suicide assault but after what they did to our families killing all men women and children we did not care. At that point it was 250 ninja went agianst 10000 and when the last of us fell only 2000 were left alive.

The deal me and Ino made with Kyuubi made us the lords over his and his mates Nibis domain in the afterlife or Makia or Demonworld or whatever else people call it. We lived there for nearly 10 years when the gaurdians of Fate and Destiny came and asked for our help. Thier brothers the gaurdians of Chaos and Balance started basically a war with each other and caused a chain of events that would destroy all life everywhere in the universe. Even in Makia and so we agreed but because they ruled over multiple dimensions where different things happen in each but some things had to always happen they gave us some of our other abilities also and so we made a plan to meet on October 10, 5 years after Kyuubi would have been sealed in me but seeing as I am the new lord Kyuubi he just went with dad back to makia to take over things with his knowledge of what was really going on. We been doing hit and run tactics every since and returned back to today finishing all our missions for them except for the ones here but we had to be back for today which is another of those events that have to happen where mizuki tricks me or someone into stealing the forbidden scroll but I will just give him a fake scroll so Ibiki can have fun with him. Ok questions."

The look on everyones faces were priceless and Naruto looked at the third and said "We need to become gennin agian so we can be in the chunnin exams so we can kill Orochimaru and also anything thats different now."

The third came out of his shock and said "You said you have proof. What is it."

Naruto smiled and everyone in the room saw a flash and then they were no longer in the Hokages office but inside the royal chambers of Naruto in Makia.

Arashi walked up and said "So son, how has it been since the sealing."

Naruto sighed and said "First five years were better because I kept tricking assassins with my new abilities. Wheres the kids and the furball."

Arashi sighed and said "The kids are all with Hiei learning kenjutsu and also Kurama learning to use the plant bloodline. Kyuubi is with Nibi at the Hospital. Shes in labor."

Naruto smiles and said "Tell the furball I said congrats and hopefully they get thier mothers looks."

Hiashe finally got over his shock and said "Arashi, is that really you."

Arashi looked at Naruto and said "He dont remember, does he."

Naruto said "No, we only arranged for you, mom erosannin and Granny to remember besides the elites, and Yukie. Has fate or Destiny come back yet."

Arashi said "No, they been to busy trying to fix thier brothers mistakes but they did send a message. They said to tell you that its up to your group if Konoha will survive this time and be prepared, Chaos and Balance are pissed."

Naruto sighes and said "Anyone got any doubts about what I said or you see."

A little girl with blue eyes ran up and screamed "Daddy, I missed you. When are you and mommy going to come back and stay agian."

Naruto smiled and picked up the girl and said "Hitome, me and mommy will be back soon but you know we have an important mission but we may be able to bring the rest of your brothers and sisters soon. Have you been practicing your bloodlines."

Hitome smile and said "Yes daddy." and closes her eyes and veins pop out and she said "Byakugan" and her eyes turned pale and she looked around.

Naruto set her down and said "Tell me when you can see and not see me, ok Hitome." and walked around her and she said "Cant." and a few more feet comming around other side and said "Can." and Naruto smiled at her.

He said "good job, you can see about 20 percent more then the last time but you need to keep improving so you can be like your mommy and uncle. Have you been practicing your Katas."

Hitome said "Yes daddy."

Naruto leaned down and kissed her head and said "Ok, go and tell all you brothers and sisters that I will try and bring everyone to visit soon and to mind grandpa. Ok."

She nods and runs out the room and Hiashe asked "Hinatas."

Naruto eyes glossed over and said "Yeah. Her, hope and Arashi remember living in our timeline there and remembers being killed. She still has nightmares about it every now and then but at least she strong for it." as he snapped his knuckles opening and closing them.

The third asked "Where are we Naruto."

Naruto said "This is the fox district of the afterlife where I rule. Gaara and Ino and I have all went and allied our sectors together and have made our kingdom the size of all 5 hidden villages together and we rule it kindly but we go by the name makia. Also all the summon creatures that we use are in human form here also. I had all my friends and family brought her as ruler of this land and had dad freed from the Shinigami. Speaking of, that bastard still owes me $20 from that poker game." making everyone sweatdrop.

Inoichi said "So Inos a lord like you."

Naruto said "yes, along with Yugito, Hinata, and Gaara. Hinata just recently became one when fate and destiny gave us our powers from other timelines. In one timeline she was one. Dont think we are going to go around and kill villagers or something though I would like nothing more then to do that to a few. Danzo is the first to go if I had my way however I should say that all of this should remain a secret. If Atasuki or even some of the other hidden villages found out we had all these lords in one place and time they would send all they had after us and even with our skills we are ABNU to Sannin level and 2 of us are Kage level but most of Atasuki are Kage level so it would be tough unless we used most of our new skills but we dont want to use them much or they may fall into the wrong hands. Anyways, does anyone have any questions or comments about what has happened to thier families."

Sakura mom said "What about Sakura."

Naruto smiled and said "Let me tell you all this so you understand, Ino, Tenten, Haku, Hinata, Sakura, Temari, Anko, Yugito, Yukie are all my wifes and I have at least one child with each and hiashe, before you go worring about your bloodline getting out both neji and hinata along with Hitome all have a seal on them that wont let the secret get away but its not the cage bird seal. It one me and dad came up with. I wont tell you what special abilities we have because they are to dangerous to mess with unless you are trained to. Even our kids wont know them until we come back to makia to stay.

Inoichi said "Do all of you have any changes we need to know about."

Naruto waved his hand and fox ears and 9 tails appeared and then he waved them again and said "We wont release the shapeshift while in Konoha so dont worry and when you die your memories from this life and the one we had before will join so you will know everything. At least that message was with the last mission we had before we returned."

The third asked "What were your missions naruto."

Naruto sighed and said "Basically Chaos and Balance had created super weapons in each dimension to try and over power the other but because they screwed up and made all dimension into one all the super weapons or items are around. Our missions were either to take the weapons, destroy them or intercept them from reaching thier targets.

When we left we went to another planet that was to be one of our later missions to train but we got lucky and found an android named Data that was to be found by some people from a group called the fed something that would have helped Balance. We then took Data after training and got what we were originally going to get and that was the gundams. You saw them earlier when we landed. Those humanoid machines. Those were for Chaos to use.

We then went and intercepted an escape pod that had two droids in it that had information that would have helped Balance. We took that information and stole that moon you all saw that would have helped Chaos. After that we used the base to capture something that was called the starforge that would have helped Chaos and used it to modify our moon you saw.

We then went to two planets that had these balls with stars in them and on one planet there were red and black star ones so we wound up taking one of each from that planet and then one from the other planet. those balls would have helped balance but without the whole set there useless. We then went and captured a ship after it was built called entryprise or something like that as well as fought these creatures who called themself bong or bore or something like that that made everyone part human and part machine. Anyways we hurt them enough to make them take at least 10 years to be back where they were and both of them would have helped both Chaos and Balance at different points. We had some more missions that went on like that but you get the point."

shikota said "So you basically took the things that would have made one side more powerful then the other."

Naruto said "Yeap and we have them all on our moon or with us so they wont fall into the wrong hands since only those of us who were with us could get them but you get the point."

The third looked at them and said "What is this war you were talking about Naruto."

Naruto sighed and said "Originally it was the village Orochimaru made named sound and our ally Suna who used thier demon vessel Gaara to attack durring the finals but without Gaara since he and his siblings came with us we know Orochimaru will come but we dont know who he will be allied with. Also clouds lost thiers since Yugito is with us and relax Hiashe, shes not like the rest of cloud. One of her parents was named the new kage there and then after he made a peace alliance which you agreed to with thier jutsu we agreed and she married me. Cloud then killed her parent and replaced the kage so she hates cloud with a passion. In the final battle she personally killed the kage from there anyways."

Inoichi asked "What does he plan."

Naruto said "The war is just a diversion from what he is really after. He wants Sasuke sharingan. Personally I would love to kill him right now and be done with him, the damn traitor."

The third said "Orochimaru will be stopped Naruto so dont get mad."

Naruto blinked and said "I was referring to the last _loyal_ Uchiha, he betrays the leaf in every timelime. Once he betray us to Orochimaru, the next time he betrayed us to Iwa. He wants power and is willing to do anything to get it." with loyal sounding like you want to piss on it.

Everyone blinked and could not believe what they heard but with what they have seen and heard so far they could not really dispute it.

Naruto said "Cya dad." and then a flash of light and everyone was back in the Hokages office.

Naruto took a seat and said "So, what do you want to do now."

The third said "Since you know Sasuke I have no way to deny what you said so we will have to keep an eye on him. I want you all to keep secret about this."

Hiashe said "I want my daughter and nephew to come back to the Hyuuga compound."

Naruto sighs and said "I know you all want the same thing and I agree to it but give us 24 hours to get setup in my clans home. With Orochimarus spies in this village right now we dont want them finding a way into where we are keeping our weapons or other unique items."

He then slaps his hands together and then touches the floor and white light flashed and a small device came out of the ground. Naruto saw everyones looks of shock and he said "Alchemy, some of us have these skills. This is a security alarm old man. Put this in the room where the forbidden scroll is so if anyone opens the door to the room and alarm will be heard all the way through the village." and handed it to the Hokage.


	2. Chapter 2

After Naruto left the office of the Hokage he heard a beeping from his pocket. He pulled out a little metal chip and clicked it and said "Naruto here."

Shikamaru voice came through and said "We are already done. I just wanted to let you know that were heading to our families."

Naruto said "That was fast. How did you get done so quick."

Shikamaru said "Lee, plus choji food pills and no waits along with alchemy and the force."

Naruto sweatdropped and said "At least it was not sake. Ok, have fun. Im out." and clicked it agian and pocketed the chip.

He then smiled and started walking out through the village and frowned. Nobody was looking at him with hate. He needs to change that. He slaps his hands together and then to the ground and a blow horn sounded and screamed "ATTENTION KONOHA, I NARUTO UZUMAKI HAVE RETURNED. THE KYUUBI BRAT IS BACK."

3...2...1..."Ah, there the looks I grown to love." As he giggled and started walking to get some ramen.

Across town Shikamaru slaps his forehead and said "God im glad I am not married to the idiot."

Hinata and Neji both looked where the noise came from and Neji asked "Did he..."

Hinata said "Yeap."

Neji said "Lets go see the Hyuugas."

Hinata said "Alright." as they both headed toward the Hyuuga compound.

Choji had made it quickly to his home and when his mom saw that he was thinner then most of his family she started shoving food down his throwt.

Kiba was on his way to see his family when a girl he liked when he was in the accademy walked by and he stopped and went back toward her and started to talk.

Shino arrived at his family home and all his insects started going to the other insects and anyone elses insects that did not like what he said met a quick end.

Anko soon arrived at her favorite Dango stand and was gobbling them down like there was no tomorrow.

Ino and Sakura were both heading toward thier homes when they saw a sign that said "Half price on all new clothing and glanced at each other before going in the store."

The sand sibs were walking through the village trying to find something to do when it happened. A fate worse then having a demon sealed in you.

Konohamaru ran around the corner and bumped into Temari and fell on his butt. He got up and said "Watch where your going."

Temari said "Shut up shrimp. Im older, stronger and more dangerous then you."

Konohamaru said "Stick a tampon in it lady." if you dont know what this is about read Naruto and Ino choice

Kankuro and Gaara both paled and started to back away as a dark cloud overtood the head of thier sister. Suddenly the wind picked up and Gaara screamed "ITS RETURNED, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE." and took of running as objects started to fly and anyone who got in the way were introduced to the 1000 years of death temari style.

Naruto heard Gaara shout and paled for a moment when a member of ROOT appeared and said "Naruto Uzumaki, you are to come with me to the council."

Naruto said "Sure." and disappeared in a swirl of flames only to appear in the council chambers and said "What the hell do you old senile bastards want from me now. Did you run out of vasoline."

Everyone twitched but Naruto notice none of his friends or family members representatives where here so that meant all the old bastards are there.

Danzo said "How dare you demon brat..." he had to grab his throwt as Naruto held up his hand and used the force to start choking him.

Naruto said "I was going to be nice but since I dont give a rats ass what you all say or do I will give you my answer to everything. Here is a gift I took from Itachi." as one of his eyes changed into the final level of the sharingan he said "For the next 72 hours you all shall experience Jaraiyas worst day of his life as Jaraiya."

Suddenly the entire council world went black

_Somewhere in the sound village Orochimaru hears someone scream and said "I am going to kill that kyuubi brat for taking my playthings away._

_Just then Jaraiya flies through the window and lands on Orochimaru desk with his naked ass in the air. Orochimaru said "I see you finally came around to seeing things my way Jaraiya-kun."_

_Jaraiya looks around and when he hears this punches Orochimaru in the head and jumps out the window and summons Gambunta and said "Before you say anything, if you get my virgin ass out of here and to safty I will by you all the sake you can drink for a week." _

_Gambunta not looking a gift horse in the mouth starts to jump but Manda appears with Orochimaru on his head and Orochimaru said "Jaraiya, I am the master of snakes." _

_Gambunta pales and said "Oh hell no" and halls ass as fast as possible. Whats bad is he really is halling ass. Jaraiyas. The only problem was he was heading in the wrong direction to head to Konaha. Instead he was heading toward Iwa with Manda right behind them._

_A few hours later inside the borders of Iwa, two patrols of ninja see Gambunta and Manda running toward thier hidden village. They give chase trying to catch up._

_The Tsuchikage was in his office looking outside at his village and starts to sip some tea and spits it out as he see Gambunta with a naked Jaraiya on his head jump through his village and then sees Manda following with Orochimaru on his head holding a banner that read "HAVE ASS, WILL FOLLOW"_

Naruto blinked as he heard a beeping and sighed as the council all screamed and said "Naruto here."

Data said "sorry to..."

Naruto said "Im busy right now Data, follow the chain of command."

Data said "Right, data out."

Naruto sighed and locked eyes on everyone agian and said "Now lets live that agian for another 72 hours. HAHAHAHA"

Hinata and Neji had arrived and were immediately pulled into the council chambers. Before a word by them could be spoken a council member said "They should have the cage bird seal."

Hinata looked at Neji and he looked at her and both laughed and Hinata said "Father, come with me. This aint gonna be pretty." as she walked out of the room.

Hiashe was about to say something when Neji said "We dont want any casulties uncles so please visit Hinata so I can explain to the council why this is a bad idea." as nicely as possible.

Hiashe felt a shiver run up his spine and left the room knowing that if what he saw in the Hokage office was real something was going to happen.

As the door closed Neji said "Allow me to show you the ultimate Hyuuga style 8 trigrams Neji Hyuuga 90000 hit Uzumaki combo." and suddenly he exploded into the Hyuuga ultimate defense and 10 shadow clones appeared and started striking every chakra hole, muscle, joint, and pressure point on every one of thier boddies.

Hiashe had activated his bloodline and was looking at it and asked "What was that."

Hinata said "That is a combination of our family style, Naruto style as well as my style all rolled up into one. It eliminates everything and enemy could try and do to counter." with her eyes closed as she leaned agianst a wall when a beeping was heard and she pulled out a metal chip like Naruto and said "Hinata here."

Data said "Sorry to interupt but Narutosama is unable to talk right now and has me following the chain of command..."

Hinata said "Neji and I are both indesposed right now."

Data said "Very well, Data out."

Hiashe asked "What was that."

Hinata said "Data is a stickler for details so if we are all busy we have gave him a command chain to follow, dont worry about it. Looks like its my turn."

Hiashe asked "What are you going to do dear."

Hinata smirked and her cloths turned to black leather and said "Oh, just educate the council on what the pain of that seal feels like." as a whip appeared on her side and Hiashe paled as Neji came out with a smirk.

Gaara heard a beeping and pulled out a communicator and said "What ever it is I cant worry about it, code Taboo."

Data sighed knowing that meant someone said Tampon around Temari.

He went to the next person Yugito was running from some little kids. She forgot to put her henge on when her communicator beeped and she said "I cant talk, I got kids wanting to find out if my tails are real."

Choji was eating when his went off and he grabbed it and his mom took it from him and said "whatever this is can come later." as she threw it out the window.

Shikamaru was watching the clouds when his went off and he said after activating his "Data, I know its you and unless you want me to turn you off leave me alone. Its my time." and turned it off.

Sakura and Ino had both been shoping for a while an had decided to wear one of thier new outfits and had dropped thier communicators while shopping

Kiba had got the girl to agree to eat lunch with him when his went off and he said "Kiba here."

Data said "Sorry to interupt Kiba but you are almost my last hope. I got a problem and I need authorization."

Kiba looked at his date who was currious and said "Data, look man Im busy so I will put it to you like this. Just blow whatever the hell is wrong up and we can worry about it later."

Data said "Are you sure sir its just that..."

Kiba said "Data, I order you to blow it up."

Data said "Yes sir, Data out."

The girl looked at Kiba and said "I like a guy who can take charge.

Naruto smiled as he looked at the council all quivering on the floor and he pulled out his communicator and said "Naruto to Data."

Data said "Data here."

Naruto asked "So what did you need."

Data said "Master Kiba told me to just blow it up sir so I have already set it up and just have to push the button."

Naruto said "Im glad he could help you but what is it your blowing up."

Data said "Your planet." and hit the button

Naruto screamed "NOooooooo."

A gaint beam of red energy came out of the deathstar and hit the planet.

**BOOOM**

Naruto blinked after the blinding flash receeded and he saw he was back in his thrown room and Sakura asked "What just happened."

Naruto looked at Kiba and said "Kiba, why did you tell Data to blow up the planet." looking pissed

Kiba said "ummmm."

Naruto sighed and said "well at least were back home though I was having some fun torchering the council. I guess now fate and destiny can finish fixing everything. As punishment Kiba you are to babysit all the kids for the next week."

Kiba paled and ran away though he knew the kids would catch him.

Ino looked at Naruto and asked "Why did you do that Naruto."

Naruto smiled and said "Simple, Its been 13 years since any of us have been together and I think its time to renew our marital bliss." as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Shikamaru and Shino both bolted going to find thier wifes to do the same and Gaara went back to find that girl he wanted to ask out. Kankuro went to play video games.

All the girls looked at each other and Naruto smirked and said "Kagebunshin no jutsu." and several clones appeared and they all smirked before chasing each of his wifes away.

Back in the real world Data looked at the destroyed planet and sighed and said "I guess I can go explore now." and he put in a cd into the computer and the speakers sang "Its the end of the the world as we know it, yes indeed." as he put his feet on the consule and smirked.

Note

I know some might not like it but at least I ended it instead of leaving it open. I took to much into action to make this story work.


End file.
